


raindrops on buses, whiskers on the smitten

by purplejohto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, V I B E S, bus vibes, cuddling vibes, rainy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejohto/pseuds/purplejohto
Summary: for sampo :"^)
Relationships: Estonia/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	raindrops on buses, whiskers on the smitten

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men

Thunder rumbled in the distance, its growl echoing deep in Sweden’s chest as it matched the boom of the bus. Before Sweden even noticed it, light raindrops began to pelt the window, feeling the ghost touches of the rain as he leaned his head back against the glass. It was about 9 PM now and the sun was well below the horizon, the gloomy clouds only further dimming the natural lights of the streets. They, Sweden and Estonia, were the only ones on that public transportation, deciding to save fuel and convenience instead of driving themselves. With 30 minutes of the ride to go, the light slashes of rain against the roof and made by the tires of passing cars provided for them the perfect lullaby in that satisfied silence, the post-atmosphere of a joyful day. Sweden watched in contentment as Estonia’s eyes gradually drifted shut and his body swayed and leaned towards his shoulder, quietly and soundlessly dozing off, head securely resting on the Swede. Gently, as to not awake Estonia and disturb the illusion of safe rainy vibes, Sweden slipped the glasses off both his and Estonia’s face, clutching them securely, his hands placed on his lap. Listening to the beat and rhythms of both the rolling storm and the engine of the bus taking them home, Sweden allowed his eyes to fall shut, his head to rest upon Estonia’s slumbering one, and as though a blanket, comfort draped over. Raindrops tapped on the glass soothingly, and the only reaction from either for the rest of the ride would be a gentle drifting smile or the twitch of a hand clasped in the other’s.


End file.
